I Love You
by midnightshadowknight
Summary: ONESHOT! This is Rukia's and Ichigo's goodbye before Ichigo has to lead the fight ageist Aizen. Please read and review. WARNING:LEMON!


_**This is my first shot at a lemon. SO if it is bad I'm so very sorry. Please give feed back about. **_

_**I Love You**_

Rukia breathed deeply as she stood outside of the tent. She knew he was in there; she could feel his reishi wash over her like a warm wave. It held the same warmth as his eyes did. She didn't even know why she was here. All she knew was when she found out that Ichigo was going to be leading an attack ageist Aizen tomorrow she just about panic. She had sat in her tent for hours, thinking about what she would say to him if she saw him before he left. Now, here she was. Standing in front of his tent and still, she didn't know what she was going to say. What could she say? Don't go, I don't want to loss you, you mean to much to me…

Rukia closed her eyes tightly to stop the tears she felt from falling. It took her months to realize that she had fallen in love with Ichigo Kurosaki. She hated the feeling; it both scared her and excited her. If she lost Ichigo, she would… Rukia pushed those thoughts from her mind. She guessed that by now, Ichigo must had sense her standing outside his tent; it would be bad if she just left now. She took in a deep breath, trying not to cough as the hot sands of Hueco Mundo filled her airways. She lifted her hand slowly and paused right before it would touch the flap of the tent. After a moment she lifted the flap up.

Her dark violent eyes immediately meant with bright amber ones. For what felt like hours, the two just watch each other. They had always been like this; able to talk with there eyes. Finally, Ichigo sighed.

"Are you gonna come in or just stand there?" He asked. Rukia blinked her eyes, a little surprise to here the rude tone in his voice, but knowing Ichigo, he always talked like that. Rukia stepped in; letting the flap fall close behind her as she went to sit down next to Ichigo on the sleeping mat. The mat was soft and felt nice; she guessed that having been in a burning desert for the past month, a form mat with a blanket onto would fell like a soft cloud. It was silent between the two for a moment before they both spoke.

"I-" the both started, but stopped. They looked at each other before they both turned away, Rukia fighting to keep a blush of her face. They were both aware of the tension that had been growing between then for the past few months. Rukia blamed herself for it; her feelings for Ichigo made it hard for her to talk to him sometimes.

"You can go first," Rukia said softly.

"I was just going to ask why you were here," Ichigo said, glancing over at Rukia. Rukia sighed; she had been hoping that Ichigo would talk for a while. That would give her sometime to get her thoughts straight.

"I," she started but closed her month again. She breathed deeply for a moment before speaking again.

"I heard that they want you to lead an attack on Aizen tomorrow," she started. Ichigo sighed.

"Are you here to yell at me to?" He asked. Rukia looked up at him surprised.

"The others found out that I had volunteered myself," Ichigo said simply. Rukia's eyes soften.

"No, I'm not going to yell at you, but I'm not happy about this," Rukia said.

"Why dose everyone seem to think that I'm being stupid by doing this?" It sound more like he was mumbling to himself, but Rukia stilled answered him.

"Because no one wants to see you through your life away," she said simply. She flinched back when Ichigo looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"It's my fault that this whole dame war broke out!" He just about yelled.

"Ichigo…" Rukia started, but she was cut off.

"It doesn't matter if I through my life away! If I just let Aizen kill me then no one else will be hurt-" Rukia slapped Ichigo across his face, a load snap echoing around the tent. Ichigo stared at the side of the tent in shook before turning and looking back at Rukia. He blinked, shocked to see the outrage expression on her face. Why were there tears forming in her eyes?

"Don't ever say that again!" She snapped. Ichigo opened his month to speak, but Rukia cut him off again.

"You really think that no one would care if you died Ichigo! People care about you Ichigo, more then you think. What would your friends do if you just got yourself killed, what about you family, what would…I do?" By the time Rukia finished, her voice had grown to just below a whisper, but Ichigo had still heard her.

"Rukia…" He started, but stopped when he saw the tears running down her face. For as long as he had known her, Ichigo had never saw Rukia Kuchiki cry once. The only time she came close was when she told him to leave her alone when her bother and Renji came to take her back to the Soul Society to be killed. And even then, tears hadn't fallen from her eyes. But now they were falling freely down her face.

"I can't loss you Ichigo, I…" She stopped as a small sobbed came from her throat. Ichigo sighed, his hart being turn apart from seeing the poor girl in tears.

"Don't cry Rukia," he said, leaning forward and running his thumb across her cheeks to wipe away the tears. Ichigo didn't know if he had imagined the shudder that went through Rukia when his hand made contact with her face. She looked up and they both stopped breathing when they saw how close they were to each other. They were close enough that they could feel the heat coming off of each other: close enough that they were breathing in each others breaths. Ichigo's eyes traveled down to Rukia's small lips; he felt a wave of excitement flash through his body when he saw the tip of her pink tongue come out and wet her bottom lip. Ichigo looked back up at her eyes; she had a small pink blush covering her face that made her look more girlie and he can tell from her breaths ageist his face that she was breathing just as fast as he was. With out realizing it, Ichigo placed both his hands on the ground next to Rukia as he begin to lead in slowly.

He saw Rukia's eyes begin to close and the blush on her face deepen as he got closer to her. He stopped when the sides of their noses touch. They were less then an inch apart; every time Ichigo took a breath in his bottom lip would brush ageist Rukia's top lip. They looked at each other for another minute before they both closed their eyes and Ichigo closed the last space between them. Their lips meant softly; neither of them moved. Both loved the feeling that past over their bodies with the simple touch. Ichigo was the first to move; he press more presser over Rukia's lips and placed his hands on her sides. Rukia kissed him back, sighing into the kiss, causing it to become deeper as she placed her hands on top of Ichigo's arms. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Rukia pulled away.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said softly. Rukia felt her face grow hot as she blushed deeply. She sat up on her knees; her hands tangling themselves in Ichigo's hair and pulling his head back so that he was looking up at her.

"Ichigo…" she whispered as she closed the distance between them for a second time. This kiss was much deeper then the last. Rukia gasped when Ichigo ran his tongue along her bottom lip. When she gasp Ichigo took the chance to run his tongue along Rukia's softly. Ichigo didn't know if it was from Rukia giving in and letting him have control or if it was the soft moan that left her throat, but he felt himself snap. Rukia gasped again when Ichigo pushed her down onto the mat; his arms coming to rest on each side of her head to hold his weight off her. Rukia was going to say something but forgot what it was when Ichigo's mouth claimed her again; smothering any sound that she would had made. Rukia's lags had warped around Ichigo's waist when he pushed her down and this caused Ichigo to involuntary thrust his hips into hers.

Rukia gasped when she felt his hardness brush ageist her most intimate spot. Ichigo left her lips and beginned to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He stopped just above her collarbone and gave her neck a long lick. Rukia gasped loudly and arch herself into Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" She moaned softly. Ichigo sucked on her neck; biting the skin. He traveled up to her ear and whispered in it.

"Rukia…we have to stop," he panted. He froze when he heard her answer.

"I don't want to stop." Ichigo leaned back at looked her in the face. He eyes were half closed and were filled with the same passion as he was feeling.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked softly. Rukia laugh a little, thinking back to the dreams she would have of him.

"You have no idea," she said. Ichigo smiled down at her before pressing his lips ageist hers for the third time. Rukia's hands tangled in Ichigo's hair as his tongue found its way back into her month. Their kisses were beginning to grow more intense as the seconds past. They were both panting and shivering as the others reishi washed over them. Rukia's hands left Ichigo's hair and traveled down to the obi that was around his waist. She loosened it and ripped the top part of his Shihakusho off and beginned to run her hands over his hard tan chest. Ichigo groaned at the feeling of her cool hands on his naked skin; he let his hands slid up and down her sides. Rukia gasped when the back of Ichigo's hands touch the side of her breast. She moaned as he sucked on her tongue while his hand massaged the top of her thigh. Ichigo smirked when he heard Rukia whimper as he pulled away from her. He sat up above her with one lag on each side of her hips; he laughed when he saw the annoyed look on her face.

"Don't move," he said. Rukia blinked and blush at the salty tone in his voice; she didn't even know that Ichigo could talk that. She flinched as his hands ran along her sides, barely putting any presser one them. His eyes didn't leave hers as he begin to untie her obi. Her heart was beginning to pound as she watched Ichigo remove the obi and felt the top of her Shihakusho loosen. She gasped and closed her eyes when she felt Ichigo's hand slip inside her Shihakusho and run ageist her naked skin. She blushed even more deeply when she felt the sleeves being pushed off her arms. She knew that the only thing covering her top was the then white piece of cloth on her breast. Ichigo leaned down and kissed Rukia softly, frowning when he felt her trembles. He leaned back and looked at her, watching as she open her eyes to look up at him.

"Are you alright? You're trembling," he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just… I've never done this before," Rukia answered, glancing away. Ichigo chuckled softly at her before leaning down and nuzzling the side of her neck. Rukia giggled softly as Ichigo came back to place a small kiss on her lips. They kissed softly before Rukia pushed Ichigo off her and sat up. Ichigo was about to ask what was wrong when he saw her hands going to the back of the small cloth around her breast; he couldn't stop the blush that formed on his face when he saw what she was going to do. Rukia meant his eyes for a moment before closing them and undoing the clasp that held the cloth up. She let her hands fall down to her sides as the cold air touch her breast. She was about to open her eyes when she felt Ichigo's hot mouth close around her left nipple. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped which turn into a load moan. She beginned to pant as she arched herself into Ichigo; her hands running through his hair and pressing him closer to her chest. She fell onto her back as one of Ichigo's hand came up and beginned to massage her right breast.

Ichigo swirled his tongue around her nipple, loving how it harden at the attention. He ran his tongue over it one more time before licking his way over to her other breast and giving it the same treatment.

"Ich-Ichi-Ichigo!" Ichigo loved how he was the one causing Rukia gasp and moan like this. He left her breast and begin to kiss his way down the smooth skin of abdomen. Rukia looked down at him through her panting and watch as he pulled the rest of her Shihakusho off.

"Ichigo, I-" she stopped short when she saw him grab the edge of her underwear with his teeth and pull them down. Rukia let her head fall back and give into his touches. Ichigo was running his hands along her smooth long lags, his lips following his hands. Rukia blushed as Ichigo sat up and run his eyes over her now naked body before looking her in the eyes. He leaned down and whispered softly on her ear.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are," he said. Rukia felt butterflies in her stomach and that's when she became aware of the throbbing ache between her lags. Ichigo notice how Rukia was beginning to shift under him and press her lags tightly together. He started to kiss the side of her neck; Rukia brought her hands up to rest on Ichigo's shoulders. She was about to turn her head in order to kiss Ichigo when his hand cupped her womanhood.

"Ichigo!" She gasped. She could feel Ichigo smirked ageist her neck and in normally cases, she would had been mad at him, but at the moment all she could think of was his hand and how it was rubbing up and down her slit. She couldn't stop moaning; she focus on Ichigo and the wonderful feelings he was causing her. She arch her back when she felt one of his fingers enter her.

"Oh-ah-ah, Ichigo,: she moaned. She heard Ichigo growled in her ear as he pumped her slowly and added another finger. Rukia moaned loudly as his hand came up to cup her breast.

"Ichigo, I-I need."

What did she need? She heard Ichigo laugh as he pulled his fingers out of her. Rukia whimpered at the lost, but blushed when she saw Ichigo lick his fingers clean. Ichigo leaned down and kissed her; she could taste herself on his lips. She started panting again when Ichigo kissed his way down her body. Ichigo tried to hold back a moan when she felt him press his face into her crotch and small her arouse. Rukia's breathed hard when she felt Ichigo's breath on her slit.

"Ichigo what are you-" She felt his tongue give her pussy a long lick.

"Ichigo!" She practically screamed. Her hands clawed at the ground before going and tangling in Ichigo's hair; pulling him closer to her pussy. Ichigo couldn't believe how sweet she tasted; she tasted like vanilla and ice. He ran his tongue slowly up and down her pussy, making sure to swirl it around the small bundle of nerves above her opening. Rukia let go of his head and let her hands fall above her head.

"Ichigoooo…" she moaned when he took her lags and rest them over his shoulders and stood on his knees. He runned his tongue along her slit before entering her. Ichigo opened his eyes half way when he heard Rukia gasp. He saw her arch her back as she cried out in pleasure. There was a smile on her face as she moaned softly. Ichigo licked her one more time before placing her lags back on the ground and crawling over her. Rukia smiled when her eyes meant his. She closed her eyes as Ichigo leaned down and kissed her deeply, feeling the smile on his face. When they were kissing, Ichigo reach down and removed the last of his clothing. He pulled away and looked Rukia in the eye as she pulled her lags apart. The two watched each other as Ichigo slowly pushed into her. Rukia gasped when she the tip of his manhood enter her. Suddenly Ichigo slammed into her, filling her all the way. Rukia cling to Ichigo and cried out in pain when she felt something inside her brake. Ichigo held her; waiting for her to adjust to his size. After a few minutes, Rukia spoke.

"Its okay Ichigo, you can move now," she said softly.

"You're sure?" Ichigo asked, meeting her eyes. Rukia smiled.

"Yeah."

Ichigo slowly pulled back and rocked his hips forward. They both gasp at the intense feeling of pleasure that filled their bodies. Ichigo pulled back and rocked forward; harder this time. Ichigo groan when he felt Rukia's walls tighten around him.

"Rukia…" Ichigo moaned as he pulled himself completely out of her. This time, when he thrust forward, Rukia raised her hips and meant him half way. Rukia arch her back, pressing her breast ageist Ichigo's chest.

"Ichigo…more…" Hearing her moan his name like that and ask for more caused Ichigo to lose control. He started to thrust into her harder.

"Yes…" Rukia groaned, her hand falling back and her ankles hooking around Ichigo. The sound that filled the tent was their moans and the sound of the sweat cover skin slide ageist each other. Ichigo kiss Rukia once on her mouth before leading a trail of them along her jaw, neck, and shoulder until he reached her breast.

"Yes…Ichigo!" Rukia cried when his mouth latch onto her nipple. He flicked it with his tongue in time with his thrust. Ichigo groaned when he felt something in him tighten. He looked up at Rukia and could till from the look on her face that she had felt the same thing.

"Rukia…you're so hot right now," Ichigo groaned in her ear before nibbling on it. Rukia was getting louder with every thrust and soon her moans were turning into screams.

"Ichigo! Ah-ah-aha, don't stop!" She begged. In response, Ichigo pound into her faster. Rukia could feel a coil tighten in her core. She cried out in surprise when she felt Ichigo hit a spot in her that she didn't know she had. Ichigo looked up from where he had latched onto her neck to see Rukia with her eyes closed; panting hard. Ichigo slowly hit the same spot again. Rukia clawed at his back as she arch into him. When she looked back at Ichigo she saw lust covering his eyes; the same lust that she was feeling.

"Ichi…" Rukia started, but was cut off by Ichigo kissing and forcing his tongue into her mouth. Ichigo swallowed Rukia's moans as he hit the spot that sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body. Rukia felt the coil in her tighten close o the point of braking.

"Ichigo, wait…" She panted, pulling her mouth away from his. She gasped when Ichigo when to bit her neck.

"Ichigo…I'm gonna…" Rukia moaned. Suddenly, she felt the coil snapped and fireworks of pleasure filled her body.

"ICHIGO!" She screamed and arched her self into him; seeing burst of color behind her closed eyes. The tightening of her walls around him as she came caused Ichigo release as will.

"Rukia!" He growled in her ear; shockwaves of pleasure skyrocketing through his body. Ichigo cough himself on his hands before he collapsed on the small girl under him.

Ichigo rolled onto his side taking Rukia with him. She kept her lags wrap around him, letting Ichigo stay inside her. They stared into each others eyes; both still coming down from their highs. Ichigo leaned over to her and kissed her forehead softly, running a hand through her hair, feeling that it was wet with sweat.

"I don't want you to go," Rukia spoke in a whisper. Ichigo kissed her sweetly.

"I promise, I'll come back," he whispered. He didn't like the sad look in her eyes when he said this.

"Wars are meant to brake promises," Rukia said, sadness in her voice.

"I won't let this promises be broken," Ichigo told her. He smiled when he saw her trying to keep her eyes open.

"Get some rest," he said, kissing her one last time. Rukia tried to engrave Ichigo's face into her memories; his bright orange hair, his strong jaw line… his soft amber eyes that held nothing but love in them…

"Ichigo…I love you," she whispered before she closed her eyes and let sleep over come her.

* * *

It was late; Ichigo knew he had to get some kind of sleep, but he couldn't take his eyes of Rukia. She had been sleeping for a while and now had her back to him; she was curled up in a little ball, trying to get as closed to him as possible. Ichigo had one arm wrapped around her while the other one was running through her hair. He thought of what Rukia said; about how wars break promises. He hated that he was the caused of her worry and sadness. He felt shift onto her back, her face turned to him. He frowned when he saw the tears under her eyelashes.

"Ichigo…" She whimpered. Ichigo ran a hand across her face before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips.

" I promises Rukia, I will come back…I love you…"


End file.
